ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sudden Death
Max gets a call in the middle of the night saying that everyone on Detopia was suddenly dying.Max and Still got onto there new Space ship and took of for Detopia.When they got there they couldnt believe what they saw millions of body's lying dead on the ground.Max and Still got off the Ship and they started heading to the capitol.They got there as fast as they could trying not to step on any bodys.when they got to the capitol they heard a big bang up stairs and they headed up.when they got to were the loud noise was made the saw the president lying dead on the ground.Max turned into Memorizer and scanned for any strange disease.What he found shocked him.The presidents heart was force stopped by a Kilawatt From Killamore.He looked through his DataBase for any ways to track a Kilawatt down safely.All he found was a way to find one not safely.It said you had to have someone cut a gash in your arm to make the Kilawatt smell blood and come in for a up close kill.Memorizer changed back to max and had Still use his gun to cut a gash in maxx's arm.not long later they saw a figure running at them through the fog.Still loaded and aimed his gun and started firing at the figure.As the figure got closer they new it was a Kilawatt.Still was still firing away when the creature got close enough it jumped up and shouted Nobody kills Deather and killed Still .Max Flashed into ArrowHead and started shooting arrows.ArrowHead power stomped to try and slow deather down but deather just kept getting closer and closer dodging all of the arrows no matter how fast they were coming.ArrowHead then changed into Ultimate ArrowHead. He shot a flame arrow at deather and evan though deather dodged it he still lit on fire.Ultimate ArrowHead quickly approached deather and stabbed deather in the heart.Max turned into himself again and then the Elematrix lit up and said new DNA detected and it scanned Deather's dead body and said new DNA acquired.Max checked the elematrix and saw a hologram of Deather there.hello welcome to the group max said as he walked back to his ship he remembered Still .he quickly ran back and tried CPR but Still was dead for sure.Max headed home already missing his stick figure friend...After max was long gone Super Elema walked up and with the snap of his fingers revived Deather and said Deather will you join my army against earth.Deather said yes and said wait can you revive this guy i think his name is still .Super Elema walked over and said yes i can he could be perfect bait to lure max in to finally kill him once and for all.Super Elema revived still and captured him as a prisoner. Major Events *Planet dying off *Still dies *Still is revived to be bait later on *Deather is revived to join elemas army Characters Max Still President Villains Elema Deather Aliens Memorizer ArrowHead Ultimate ArrowHead Category:Episodes